bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Valkyrie
Valkyrie (バルキリ, Barukiri) is the name of a Private Military Corporation ran primarily by Quincy, and founded by Asumu Godai. They are known for their highly advanced and Reishi-infused weaponry and vehicles, which allows them to combat both physical and spiritual threats. They are currently contracted to Vladislav Pudovkin. History After his defeat at the hands of Ichigo Kurosaki, Yhwach resorted to desperate measures to ensure his future success. Using his Soul Distribution ability, Yhwach took back the Soul Fragments from the various Quincy and Shinigami who warred in the ruined Seireitei below, killing them and only empowering himself. However, this action would only go in vain, as Ichigo managed to overpower Yhwach with his enhanced Bankai. Near death, Yhwach used his final moments to unleash all of the Soul Fragments he absorbed into the World of the Living, and each of them found their way into the souls of various Humans. Asumu Godai, the last of the Sternritter as well as the field commander for the Wandenreich's Hueco Mundo division, returned to the latter realm in order to find and regroup the few hundred soldiers that were left behind in Hueco Mundo. Many of them had already been killed by Hanzel, a formerly childhood friend of Asumu who believed that the troopers no longer had any purpose in living, and to him the same could be said of Asumu. The two fought, and resulted in Asumu losing his right arm, but he was able to escape and found the remaining Quincy soldiers, of whom he all recruited under his banner. This is where Valkyrie was formed, and the surviving Quincy, now only a mere two-hundred, relocated back into the World of the Living to avoid any further confrontation, basing themselves in rural parts of northern . Ultimately, it was deemed that the Wandenreich had preferred style over substance in Asumu's mind, and thus he and the remaining soldiers began to adopt attire and equipment that was comparable to modern military, choosing to be effective over flashy. Using their dominance over Spiritual Energy, they also began to create weapons and vehicles using combinations of Reishi and physical materials available to them. Goals Valkyrie works very similarly to a mercenary group that carries Private Military Corporation traits. They generally take pay from larger governments to deal with Human-related threats, but are also used by the to deal with prevalent Spiritual threats in secret. This might make them seem like nothing more than guns-for-hire, but for the most part, they have the best interests of Humanity and the Quincy in mind. While working for world governments on the side, Valkyrie primarily combats Spiritual threats, such as rogue Shinigami or attacking Hollows and Arrancar around parts of the globe. Organization Structure Valkyrie has no central base of operations, and instead has several different bases around certain parts of the world, which allows them to respond to threats quicker. They have a central leading figure, being Asumu Godai, along with several "Field Commanders", who are higher level Quincy of the group that preside over operations in different parts of the earth. These Field Commanders are able to act and carry out their own missions and assignments, so long as they have been sanctioned by Asumu first. When in times of crisis, Valkyrie's leaders do not assemble in person, and instead use other, non-spiritual means to communicate and create strategies, such as voice chat or Morse Code so as to keep their communications from being intercepted by Spiritual enemies. During times of war, Valkyrie continues to keep itself spread apart to combat multiple fronts, but they will pool themselves together should the conflict remain in one area for too long. Leaders *'Asumu Godai ' Field Commanders * Bazz-B * Cang Du * Noora Al-Farah * David Garcia * Isao Sakaki Equipment HP-33 Falcon: Commonly referred to as Valkyrie's workhorse, the Falcon serves as the group's primary means of transportation within each of Valkyrie's operating zones, and it also serves as a very capable fire support platform. The Falcon is a heavy gunship that, like most of Valkyrie's equipment, is forged primarily using mostly earthly materials and reinforced/powered with Reishi, which makes it outclass most all other forms of Human technology in it's time. It's arsenal consists of several rocket and missile launchers, both located on the craft's two underwings, and a fifty caliber cannon directly under the cockpit's nose. These weapons are all Reishi-crafted and powered, naturally, with the cannon's Heilig Pfeil capable of tearing through any physical or spiritual material with little difficulty. The more heavier armaments, the rockets and missiles, carry capsules that, upon detonation, release intense blasts of force that are followed by an onslaught of Heilig Feuer in order to ensure the target's destruction. The Falcon is capable of housing up to twelve individuals at a time, not including the pilot, making it an ample transport for reconnaissance or strike missions, and it also allows it to transport several civilians during evacuations. A more advanced feature of the Falcon is it's Blut system, which is a vital factor in it's defensive measures. The pilot's chair is fitted with sensors that link to the pilot's uniform as well as their active Blut variation, and the Falcon's primary focus shifts depending on whether the pilot is using Blut Vene or Blut Arterie. When the pilot keeps their Blut Vene active, the sensors in their seats relays the network into specialized Reishi systems within the Falcon's interior. This interior system projects an intense Reishi field that wraps tightly around the exterior of the Falcon, similarly to the practiced Blut Vene — Stahlhaut of standard troopers. This Reishi field allows the Falcon to withstand any form of man-made harm, and grants it exceptional defense against Spiritually-based attacks such as Kidō or Cero. Of course, like any measure of defense, the field can be broken upon excessive amounts of force, which causes the Falcon's Blut sensors to go through a brief rebooting process before the measure can be deployed again. The Blut Arterie system works different in that the pilot's seat's sensors transfer the network into the Falcon's armament systems, which grants each of the craft's weapons to do exceptionally more damage than normal. Another key factor of the Falcon is it's use of Gintō. The pilot's cockpit has a special compartment on the pilot's right side that carries up to eight slots in which the Gintō tubes are inserted prior to launch. Should the pilot have need for a particular spell, the compartment in which the tubes lie has a dashboard that allow the pilot to input the proper code sequence to use the proper spell, each of which is identified by a single word, often the spell's German translation. For example, Heizen is activated via the codename "Heating". This is much faster than using an incantation, and grants the Falcon a much broader range of offensive and defensive measures. Trivia Category:Organizations